El Principito Zim
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: Adaptación del clásico de Antoine de Saint-Exúpery al universo de IZ
1. Chapter 1

_**EL PRINCIPITO**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Invasor Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Viacom. El Principito fue escrito por Antoine de Saint-Exúpery. Ninguno de los dos me pertenece.

…_Cuando tenía seis años, uno de mis más grandes sueños era ser un investigador paranormal. Mi pasatiempo incluía dibujar a los posibles habitantes de otros planetas. Una vez hice un dibujo de lo que sería un marciano. Era una estructura parecida a la humana, pero con el torso recortado y los brazos más largos, sin mencionar una enorme masa por cabeza. Entusiasmado, fui a mostrar el dibujo a mi padre, un profesor de ciencias muy afamado. Cuando pregunté si no le daba miedo, él simplemente contestó:_

—_Dib, ¿Por qué habría de darme miedo un sujeto con sombrero?_

_Intenté explicarle que no era un hombre con sombrero, sino un ser del espacio. Entonces hice otro dibujo del mismo ser montado en su nave espacial, a fin de que papá pudiera comprender. Fue cuando mi papá me dijo que no perdiera el tiempo en fantasías de seres del espacio, y me dedicara a cosas más serias como la Ciencia Real. Fue así como a la edad de seis años, abandoné una carrera como investigador paranormal._

_Entonces tuve que pensar en dedicarme a otra cosa. Y lo que resultó fue que encontraba fascinante el mundo del cielo, por lo que decidí en convertirme en aviador. Aprendí todo lo que pude sobre aeronáutica, geografía, entre otras materias que me sirvieron a la perfección en mi profesión. Incluso las que parecían inútiles como Idiomas, me fueron de gran ayuda al momento de viajar a la India, a América del Sur, a China, entre otros tantos países maravillosos y fantásticos._

_Sin embargo, la "sombra" del dibujo de alienígena ha seguido conmigo, por lo que me resuelvo a encontrar a alguien que sea lo suficientemente inteligente, y cuando parece que lo he hallado, le muestro el dibujo esperando que me dé la respuesta que busco. Pero me decepciono más cuando recibo la misma respuesta de "Es un sujeto con sombrero", y simplemente para evitar todo el enojo del asunto, me abstenía de comentarles de las teorías de extraterrestres y otros mundos._

_Así fue que me acostumbré a estar solo, sin nadie que me hiciera compañía o entendiera la diferencia entre un hombre del espacio y un sujeto con sombrero. Fue cuando, estimada mente hace seis años, tuve un choque en pleno desierto del Sahara, y me encontraba yo solo. Viajé sin acompañante alguno, por lo que me encontraba solo en mitad del desierto. Comprendía que debía reparar por mí mismo mi avión, y empecé la ardua labor, escatimando los recursos que necesitaba antes de morir de hambre y sed. A la mañana del primer día, una vocecilla me despertó._

—Por favor, dibújame un Meekrob.

— ¿Eh?

—Que me dibujes un Meekrob.


	2. Dibújame un Meekrob

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_**DIBÚJAME UN MEEKROB**_

—Que me dibujes un Meekrob.

Desperté inmediatamente y de un salto me levanté, al ver a un pequeño niño de ojos rosados, piel verde clara y un par de antenas saliendo de su cabeza, sin mencionar la gabardina azul y las botas negras con las que vestía. Tiempo después haría un dibujo de él, pero no es tan extraordinario que verlo en vivo y a todo color. Lo miré detenidamente, pensando que era algún espejismo debido a la insolación y la sed, pero era totalmente real. No parecía que se hubiese perdido o estuviera asustado, es más, ni siquiera era humano.

—Niño, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y el niño insistió, de tal forma que parecía que había vidas en riesgo si no le hacía su dibujito.

—Por favor, dibújame un Meekrob.

Como estaba intrigado por el misterio que envolvía al pequeño niño, no esperé a otra invitación y saqué una libreta y un lápiz y me dispuse a dibujar… Pero había dos problemas. Primero, mi carrera de investigador paranormal se vio arrasada al ver mi intento frustrado del ser espacial, lo que nos lleva al Segundo, que en toda mi vida nunca había visto un Meekrob. Por lo que decidí hacer lo único que sabía hacer. En cuanto le di el dibujo terminado, lo observó detenidamente, y luego exclamó.

—No te pedí un hombre del espacio, te pedí un Meekrob.

Impresionado al ver que él podía distinguir lo que era el dibujo, me empeñé en complacer su capricho. Hice el segundo dibujo.

—Este es un vortiano, y yo te pedí un Meekrob.

Hice un tercer dibujo, el cual fue rechazado inmediatamente.

—Es una rata de Blorch, odio esas ratas, son demasiado primitivas. Ya dibújame mi Meekrob.

Hice un cuarto dibujo, esperando poder complacerlo de una buena vez y cerrara la boca, su voz empezaba a parecerme molesta e irritante.

— ¿Un plookesiano? No, yo quiero mi Meekrob.

Totalmente harto, estuve a punto de levantarme y empezar a gritar, hasta que se me ocurrió una pequeña idea. Tomé el lápiz y empecé a dibujar. Tardé más que en los demás dibujos, pero esperaba que ahora quedara satisfecho. Le mostré la hoja y luego dije:

—Tu Meekrob es este zapato, es un disfraz para que nadie lo descubra porque es muy tímido.

El pequeño abrió en grande sus ojos rosados, y luego exclamó alegremente.

— ¡Justo esto quería! Pero, ¿Estará bien como zapato? Qué tal si alguien intenta ponérselo confundiéndolo con un calzado cualquiera.

—No te preocupes, este Meekrob es muy inteligente y además es hábil. Así que se transformará en todo lo que crea conveniente para que no lo descubran. Trátalo bien, recuerda que es muy tímido.

—Es perfecto para mí, además es de un buen tamaño para que pueda tenerlo, porque de dónde vengo es muy pequeño…

Así conocí al Principito.

Al principio sentí mucha curiosidad de dónde venía. El principito siempre hacía preguntas al azar, preguntaba sobre todo. Sobre la arena, sobre el sol, sobre incluso mi ropa. Pero parecía que ignoraba todas mis preguntas. Aun así, de algún modo le saqué poca información, pero que al final me pudo decir algo sobre él. Se llamaba Zim, y su planeta natal se llamaba Irk. Pero él huyó de ahí porque todo le parecía excesivamente grande, y se mudó a un planeta más pequeño. Estuve a punto de saber más de él cuando hizo otra pregunta.

— ¿Qué es ese artefacto?

—Es un avión, es mío y sirve para volar por los cielos.

Zim pareció muy impresionado con esa información, y luego volvió a exclamar:

—Así que tú también caíste del cielo. ¿Y de qué planeta vienes?

—Espera, ¿No eres de por aquí?

No dijo nada, simplemente volvió a ver el avión y luego dijo _Ahora que lo pienso, ese cacharro no ha de volar muy alto_. Ese comentario hizo que me saltara una vena en la frente por el coraje. Era al parecer un niño muy maleducado. Pero dejé que él siguiera en sus delirios a luz del día. Después de un largo rato que él divagara, decidí seguir intentando descubrir su historia.

—Y, ¿Dónde vives? ¿A qué viniste? ¿Para qué quieres el Meekrob?

—Lo bueno de la forma que le diste es que lo puedo guardar donde sea, debajo de la cama o en un armario.

—Claro que sí. Y si gustas, te puedo dar un collar y un lazo para atarlo cuando revele su forma.

— ¿Estás loco? Qué idea tan descabellada.

—Si no lo atas, puede perderse, puede huir y jamás lo volverías a ver.

Negó con la cabeza. —Eso es imposible. En mi planeta todo es muy pequeño. Además, ¿Tú en donde crees que pueda escapar?

—No lo sé, puede caminar todo el camino derecho.

El Principito Zim se levantó y empezó a contar pasos. Luego volvió a decir _Es un hecho que no llegará nada lejos antes que me tope de espaldas_. Esa fue una gran revelación para mí. No sólo no era de la Tierra, ni siquiera era de este sistema solar. Es más, ni siquiera debía vivir en un planeta, sino en algún planetoide o asteroide, o algo terminado en "oide". Es por esto que deduzco que viene del asteroide B 612, el cual es el más pequeño que se conoce hasta ahora.

Era una historia curiosa la de este asteroide, ya que la primera vez que su descubridor, un astrónomo turco, expuso sobre él, la gente lo tachó de loco al ver sus atuendos. Pero cuando se impuso la orden de vestir trajes estilo europeo, éste astrónomo volvió a dar su tesis, y todo el mundo le aplaudió por la elegancia de su atuendo. Esto es lo más chocante de los adultos, ellos se guían por números y por lo que consideran normal. Por ejemplo, si les dijera _La prueba de que Zim existió es que era un pequeño de piel verdosa y antenas, con ojos rosados y deseaba un dibujo de un Meekrob_, los adultos sólo se molestarían y dirían que son tonterías infantiles. Sin embargo, si les dices _La prueba de que Zim existió es que venía del asteroide B 612_, eso les bastará y no discutirán más.

* * *

><p>Día a día aprendía más del pequeño asteroide de dónde provenía Zim. Él me llegó a contar varias cosas de su hogar, su partida, sus viajes y cómo llegó a la Tierra, pero habrán de comprender que esto lo supe después de miles de reflexiones y conversaciones al azar. Una vez, por ejemplo, me dijo:<p>

—Vamos a ver una puesta de sol.

—Aún son las tres de la tarde, tenemos que esperar como cuatro horas más.

El pequeño guardó silencio, y luego murmuró _A veces sigo creyendo que estoy en mi planeta_. Mientras en Estados Unidos es mediodía, en Francia se está poniendo el sol. Sería agradable poder viajar hasta Francia en menos de un minuto para ver la puesta de sol a tiempo, pero es físicamente imposible, debido a la enorme distancie entre esos dos países. Pero en el planetoide de Zim, era tan sólo cuestión de jalar el banquito a lo más tres pasos para repetir la puesta de sol. Eso debía ser perfecto para ti, que tanto disfrutas las puestas de sol.

—Un día vi ponerse el sol como cuarenta y tres veces. —dijo alegremente. Y unos pocos minutos después, volvió a hablar. —Cuando la gente está triste, le gusta ver las puestas de sol, porque los hacen sentir más calmados.

—Y tú, cuando viste el sol ponerse cuarenta y tres veces, estabas muy triste, ¿Verdad?

Zim guardó silencio.


End file.
